Awakening
by TheRealmsOfDream
Summary: Natsu starts acting weird, zeref ends up in magnolia, confessions will be made, lives will be lost in the struggle to get natsu back (I'm bad at summeries XD) couples ZerefxNatsu ; GrayxNatsu
1. Chapter 1

It all started with two brothers who caused the world so much trouble and devastation. Their names were Exarion and Zeref. They were said to be the creators of all magic. They both ruled over but when the elder of the two – Zeref- decided to give his brother a chance to atone for his sin he erased his memories and let him be reborn. And so begins the life of this child who is doomed to become dark once again.

"GRAY FIGHT ME" the pink haired teen yelled flailing his arms around to and fro sending short bursts of flames with each word he spoke.

"Oh quiet down hothead" the raven retorted in an annoyed tone. The other just glared at him taking no time to consider what he was going to do next and just hitting him with a flaming fist.

"BE A MAN AND FIGHT ME" Lucy sighed watching as the two engaged into a full on fight right in the middle of the guild. She looked over to the red-haired girl who usually stopped the fights by now but she was to into her strawberry cake to notice it. "ERZA WHY DON'T YOU JOIN IN" she made the mistake of ignoring the pinkkete and got a barrel thrown at the back of her head. Making her face-plant into her 'precious' strawberry cake.

"NATSU I'LL KILL YOU" she yelled jumping in with her purgatory armour. Lucy just watched in utter disbelief wondering how stupid could her guild-mates get. She sighed deciding to leave the guild for the day.

As she was walking out she stumbled upon happy who seemed a little worried and kept mumbling to himself "Hey Happy" she waved getting the blue exceed's attention "You okay, you seem a little different" she said adding a little emphasis on the different.

"It's Natsu something's off about him" he said having his turn to emphasize on the word off. Lucy turned around to see Natsu fighting with the rest of the guild same as always.

"He looks fine" Lucy reassuringly said smiling at the blue exceed.

"You should see him when no one else is around he gets all weird … and last night he woke up with some kind of nightmare that he couldn't remember" happy sighed. "Natsu isn't scared of things like that he's Natsu" he started to sound sad.

Lucy by now was a little worried to "how long has it been going on" she didn't think it would be that long I mean Natsu wouldn't hide things from his friends.

"It's been a month now" happy said sadly floating up and down slowly his head held down. Lucy had just realized that meant they had been on at least six jobs and he hadn't told anyone yet. "He told me not to tell anyone because he thought it was just because the anniversary is coming up" happy must have meant the date that Igneel had left him.

"He can stay over at my place tonight I could look after him for a little while" Lucy smiled to happy. He nodded flying off. Lucy wondered about it the whole walk back to her apartment. 'Could something really bad happen to Natsu' Lucy wondered sighing then thinking how could something happen to Natsu he's Natsu. 'But then again Natsu is only human' she thought and trust me Natsu is human but not an ordinary one.

She was about to open the door to her apartment when she then saw a teen with black hair walk by something was a little off about him but she didn't bother. She looked back to the direction he was walking in it was out of town. She then remembered that the direction he was heading in was the path she took to Natsu's house that one time. She sighed 'Oh look at me I'm getting way to paranoid he probably had nothing to do with Natsu'.

"Lucy" she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh hi Erza" Lucy smiled.

"I don't know why but Natsu seems to be a little different lately" she sighed

"He seems fine to me" Erza nodded.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid when it comes to these kinds of things, b-but what if I'm not and something bad happens, then again". Lucy sighed walking into her apartment as the red-head babbled on. Lucy was really starting to get worried first happy now Erza. She again sighed and opened the door to her room to see Natsu and happy sitting there.

"Okairi" Natsu said smiling and waving Lucy wanted to do what she usually did and kick him into the wall but he would always leave after that and she wanted to see exactly what so odd about Natsu.

"So Natsu, happy would you like to spend the night at my place" Lucy said. Natsu just shrugged and happy gave her a relieved look.

"So whatcha got to eat I'm starving" Natsu shouted plopping down on Lucy's bed. Lucy sighed she hadn't gone shopping so they would have to eat out. It was kinda like a date. She blushed shaking her head vigorously.

"Let's just go out and get something" she smiled (a fake one because she knew how expensive it was to feed her partner) and walked towards where she kept her money.

…

After their dinner Lucy Natsu and the little exceed decided to take a walk around magnolia since it was nice out and Lucy didn't want the pinkkete to destroy any of her property. "Oi, oi happy when is he going to do something this is starting to get boring" Lucy whispered to the exceed whilst watching the other walk on.

"It will happen just wait" the exceed said in a low whisper to the blonde. She nodded hesitantly and looked forward at the hyper-active teen. She couldn't help but smile he was always so cheery. But that was about to change. Natsu stopped Lucy and happy just stared. "Natsu, what's wrong" happy was flying to the dragonslayer.

"Everything, everyone they are all … they're all … did I just …" Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder but he just oddly ran away. Lucy and happy just followed behind trying to keep sight of Natsu until he finally took another corner. Lucy and happy didn't notice and just kept on running.

"I would never … my nakama I wouldn't" tears began to form at the brim of his eyes. He put his hands in front of his face "I would never … do that to them" he put his knees up to his chest wrapping them with his arms and stuffing his face in the space between.

"I finally found you ni-san" Natsu looked up to the person claiming to be his brother and his eyes widened.

…

"Gray, I need to talk to you for a moment" Erza said pulling her guild-mate off to the side "have you noticed" gray had a blank expression not getting what Erza meant "Haven't you noticed how Natsu is acting different" she whispered.

"Yeah believe it or not it seems as if he's trying to hide something" gray said inquiring the possibility of what Natsu could hide. That is if he had anything to hide.

"We should go find him" Erza said motioning for her and gray to leave the guild.

…

"NATSU" Lucy yelled running around the bustling streets of magnolia looking for her partner.

"What's going to happen to Natsu" happy looked as if he was going to cry.

"It's fine happy we'll find him and everything will be back to normal" Lucy said grabbing the exceed's paw and running off.

'I know we'll find him no matter what we'll find him' Lucy thought smiling than running on.

…

"Z-Zeref" the pinkkete stuttered looking up to the dark mage that was staring down to him. "W-why are you here" He said trying to stand up to run but felt unusually tired and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Natsu-ni we're finally reunited" Natsu didn't understand what was going on partly because of the spell or whatever it was that was tiring him out. The other part was because he was royally confused, what was Zeref doing here, and what did he want. "I've been waiting so long to do this" he walked up to a have lidded Natsu and slowly leaned in.

Natsu felt and icy sensation they his whole body heated up. What was he doing to him Natsu tried to pull away but the wall behind him was preventing him from doing so. "Wh-what the h-he.." Natsu finally fell limply into the dark mages arms.

"We can finally be together I made a mistake giving you this second life I missed you too much". He said in a saddened voice only to finish off with his cold attitude returning "Yes ni-san I'll finally get to suck all of the energy at of you and you can become-"

Natsu then fainted not hearing the rest of the other's words.

All that I know now is that the game is on who will find him or who will he choose?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all those who are reading my story thank you for those who reviewed whenever I see reviews it makes me even more happy to keep on writing the next chapter. But okay for me it's 11:40 at night so this isn't going to be the best I'm going on a trip tomorrow so I think I should at least make the effort to post before that.**

Everything just seemed too unreal to the dragonslayer he felt as if this was all a horrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from. From meeting Zeref to what happened during said meeting to how he didn't know what the dark mage had said. He just lay there limp and unable to move where ever he was; he didn't even know where that was.

It was quiet just sitting there doing nothing Zeref, where ever he went, was nowhere to be seen. Natsu just sat there and thought, trying to remember anything about his past that had anything to do with the dark mage. He just sat there after thinking for a while his mind wondered to guild mates and such.

About things that he should've told them, things that he should, but never would tell them; that being along the lines of how he had a secret crush on gray for who knows how long. He then wondered to the fact of how he was just lying there I'm so weak was what came through his mind for the next couple of minutes or hours he didn't care for keeping track of time.

…

"Erza do you think he'll be okay" the ice mage said slowly running on beside the red-hair. Believe it or gray might've taking a more than friendly liking to the fire mage, causing him to worry even more.

"He'll be fine I'm sure I mean he is the most stubborn person I know" Erza smiled over to gray; he just nodded and looked on.

…

Lucy and happy ran down street after street. Happy was seriously worried by now they finally turned a corner and saw Erza and gray. They were running in the opposite direction so Lucy had to call for them.

"Erza, Gray" Lucy yelled she ran up to them panting putting her hands on her knees "it's Natsu we can't find him" gray frowned. Erza nodded, and explained to Lucy that she would try to get more of the guild members to help look for him. The other three split up thinking it would be more logical and that they could find Natsu faster like that.

…

He heard something a voice it sounded familiar but it wasn't familiar to him but something within him. He opened his eyes and was in what looked to be a completely different environment. There were two small children who were crying over a grave.

One had short plain black hair; the other had spikey pink hair. "That was us Natsu-ni" Natsu looked over to see Zeref. He looked back "Natsu" he whispered, slowly walking up to him. "You and I were so sad I had to be there to comfort my little brother" he wrapped his arms around Natsu. The other just stood there with a blank expression. 'This can't be happening' Natsu thought slowly bringing up his arms to shove him away, the dark mage looked at him with a surprised look.

His surprised gaping mouth closed into a smirk his usually black eyes turning red. Natsu began to feel a little nervous. "How cute I remembered how you would always hated it when I hugged you" he chuckled. The dark mage brought his hands up to Natsu's face pulling it closer to his. He leaned in "You always hated it even more when I kissed you" Natsu's eyes widened as the gap between them were closed.

"Wh-what are y-you doing" Natsu said panting in the process. He just noticed that the scenery around him had changed. They were in a tight space, something that made Natsu uneasy. The other smirked whilst pushing the pinkkete to the wall hands preventing him from escaping.

"They're calling for you, you seem to have made some 'friends'" Natsu noticed that with that his smirk had been replaced with a grimace. "You must've had such a hard time dealing with them, but it's fine now ni-san you have me" he whispered into the pink-haired teen's ear. Causing him to shiver, then he gasped when the other bit the scar on his neck. "They're here already, sorry ni-san but you have to go I'll come for you soon don't worry" from Natsu's vision everything started to brighten to the point he had to close his eyes.

"Natsu" 'huh who is it "Natsu"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WHO'S THERE ALREADY" Natsu yelled jumping up. He looked down to see gray sitting there. "G-gray what're you doing here" he asked trying not to sound completely idiotic.

"Nothing much just looking for the idiot that just ran away" Natsu tensed did he really run away? The ice mage looked at Natsu then noticed something on his neck. "Oi Natsu what's up with that mark on your neck" Natsu felt at his neck and again tensed up.

"Oh it's nothing" Natsu said "So where are Lucy and happy" he said trying to change the subject quickly. Gray stood up and motioned for Natsu to follow him.

"They're out looking for you we should head for the guild" Natsu nodded slowly following behind slowly.

…

"So what you're saying is that you just accidently remembered a dream or something and just accidently ran off?" Lucy asked. Natsu sheepishly nodded Erza and the other guild members seemed to believe it. Gray on the other hand was still worried about the mark on Natsu's neck.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay" Makarov said with a goofy smile. And after that everyone decided to get even more wasted than they already were despite the fact that it was maybe 3 in the morning.

While everyone was carrying on Natsu looked around. Levy, Lucy and Erza seemed to be talking about various things. Wendy and Carla seemed to be looking for a job. Gajeel had to face an angry Mira for eating the silverware.

Natsu just watched tired from his earlier 'experience'. Natsu didn't notice that gray had walked up beside him. "Oi flame brain whatcha doin'".

"Nothing, nothing at all" Natsu replied a hint of annoyance in his voice.

And gray couldn't help but stare at the mark on Natsu's neck "Natsu, how did you get that mark on your neck" gray said poking the mark Natsu gasped grabbing the mark and slightly stumbling forward. "Who did it to you Natsu" Natsu blushed trying to forget about 'it'.

"It's nothing really" Natsu laughed in a fake like manor.

"I see, so got anything planned" gray said trying to take a closer look at that oh so important mark, Natsu shook his head at the question. He smirked. "Well maybe you would like to go out somewhere"

"I'm fi.."

"I insist"

"fine" Natsu sighed.

** Kay so sorry it was short but it's like 1:26 in the morning. And I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and sorry if the story is a little sudden it's just in the mornings I'm a pervert so yeah. Hope you enjoyed. See ya later. **


End file.
